Harry Potter: Life After
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: <html><head></head>Post DH: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is feeling a lot of grief and pain, but his love, Ginny, and the rest of his friends help him. They all start to heal from losses and start new lives together. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna ships. T for kissing, brief sensuality and very little language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke to the sound of quiet sobbing. He was still tired, even after his sleep, and then the horrible reality of the past night hit him. Suddenly he wanted to dive back beneath the covers before he remembered the sobbing sound. He looked around for the source of the sobbing noise and found it in a red-haired Ginny sitting on the end of the bed to Harry's immediate left. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin was on her knees, her face in her hands.

"Ginny?" Harry called out tentatively.

She appeared not to have heard him. Harry sat up in his bed and pushed back the covers. He got up and padded softly over to her and sat down next to her. Harry put one arm around her shoulders and she flinched at his sudden and unexpected touch. She lifted her head and met his eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she closed her eyes. There were hot tears streaming down her reddened cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Not knowing what to say, Harry just held her tighter and started running his fingers through her long, soft, fiery red hair absentmindedly. He knew the pain she must be feeling at losing Fred. He felt it too. He was not sure he wanted to face anyone other than Ginny because he loved her and he knew he would be able to comfort her. He knew he would have to face them anyway, though.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Harry asked Ginny, and there was a moment of silence before she spoke, saying, "I miss him so much. It'll never be the same without him. He always knew how to have a good mood, no matter what the situation was."

"I know," Harry said,"I really do."

There was a long moment of silence before Ginny sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Will you go downstairs with me?" Ginny asked, "I can't face it alone."

"Neither can I," Harry said truthfully. Ginny took a deep, shuddering breath and Harry helped her to her feet. Together they walked down the stairs, holding tightly to each other's hand for emotional support. They reached the bottom and Harry pushed the door open slowly, but it squeaked as it always had during his school years. At the sudden noise, the unidentified figures sitting in the armchairs before the common room fire whipped their heads around. There was a general outcry of surprise and Seamus yelled "Harry!" Harry's eyes searched the group, and he saw the tear stained faces of many of his fellow Gryffindors. There was Cho, his ex-girlfriend, tears carving tracks down her grime-covered face, Hermione holding a sobbing Ron, and Neville with his arm around Luna, the latter looking strangely forlorn compared to her usual quirky personality, among many others. Neville got up from his chair and bounded to Harry. He looked about to hug him, but saw Ginny there and just shrugged and sat back down. Harry led Ginny to a couch and sat down next to her. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he could feel hot tears soaking through his shirt. He put his arm around her again. He could see Dean Thomas giving him furtive glances. Dean had been Ginny's ex-boyfriend. He must have been jealous at Harry and Ginny's chemistry. Harry thought it was hardly appropriate to be jealous in light of recent events. Harry turned his attention to Ron, who was taking comfort in Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, tears streaming down her face as well. All of the Gryffindors sat in silence, all looking each other in the eyes, in various stages of grief. Then, suddenly the door opened and they all turned to look at once. Professor McGonagall stood there, her usually tightly bound gray hair now loose and flyaway.

"We would like you all to come downstairs to the Great Hall," she said curtly, then in a gentler tone, "If you feel able." Harry looked at Ginny and the unsaid words that passed between them said that she could do it. She nodded slightly and he helped her to her feet. He put one arm around her shoulders and held her hand with his free one. Together they ducked through the portrait hole and followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs and through the doors of the Great Hall. There was one scary moment on the stairs when the staircase moved before Harry and Ginny got down them and the two nearly toppled off of the platform. When they got to the Great Hall, the group moved off to mourn with friends and family. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on a bench with the rest of the Weasley family. Ginny sat next to Mrs. Weasley with her head on Harry's shoulder, he with his arm around her shoulder. Mrs. Weasley gave him a grateful look for comforting Ginny. Professor McGonagall- now headmistress- walked to the pulpit and addressed all of them.

"I know that the events of this past night may be fresh and painful in your minds, thus hard to process. We ask that all, injured or not, would check in with Madam Pomfrey. If anyone is skilled in healing, they should talk to Madam Pomfrey about medical assistance. We will also be making temporary dormitories in both mine and Professor Flitwick's classrooms, in the event that extra space is needed. There will be no need for House separations. Also, anyone interested in repair and possibly recovery crews should talk to me. You are dismissed."

Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley and addressed her, saying,"You all are welcome to stay in our dormitory. We can make room."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said, " but we can manage on-"

"No. I insist," said Harry gently.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind,"But I need to go talk to Madame Pomfrey about helping." They all stood and Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder again. They all walked together back up the stairs and into the Gryffindor dormitory and sat couches facing each other. They sat in silence for a while before Ginny spoke. She seemed emboldened by the company of her family.

"Why don't you tell us about what happened in the Forbidden Forest? We have plenty of time."

"All right," Harry said,"I will." He took a deep breath. "I left the Great Hall wearing my invisibility cloak. On the grounds, I saw Ginny but I didn't stop because then I knew I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Really?" Ginny said,"I thought I heard someone."

"Yes," Harry said," then, as I walked to the edge of the Forest, I had a sudden thought. I pulled out the Snitch."

"Wait," George said confusedly," what Snitch?"

"Dumbledore left me the first Snitch I ever caught in his will," said Harry patiently,"And it said ' I Open At The Close'. I finally understood."

"The close of your life," interrupted Hermione. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay. So I said, 'I am about to die.' It opened and the resurrection stone was in it. I turned it in my hands, and four figures rose out of it. My mum, dad, Sirius and Lupin. They talked to me. They said that no one but me could see them. My parents told me how brave I was and that I could do it. I told Lupin about how sorry I was that he and Tonks had to die. He told me to tell Teddy about how they died when the time was right. I asked Sirius whether death would hurt and he said it was like falling asleep. I told my mum to stay with me. At the edge of the Forest were dementors. I thought I would need a Patronus but Sirius, Lupin and my parents acted as one. I saw two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Dolohov. I followed them to the clearing where Aragog the giant spider had lived."

At this, Ron gave a visible shudder. Harry continued on.

"He was standing there with the Elder Wand in his hand. I dropped the stone and my parents, Sirius, and Lupin disappeared. He said that he was mistaken in believing I would come. I took off my cloak and said,'You weren't' and he said,'Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.' Then, in that moment when he raised his wand, I thought of, well, someone and I had courage. There was a flash of green and I closed my eyes. Then I woke up in a bright, soft place lying facedown. I sat up. I had no glasses or clothes on. I wished for robes and they appeared. I put them on. Then I heard a sound. I looked around and saw a creature lying injured on the ground. It looked kind of like a baby. I looked up and there was Dumbledore. He said that there was nothing I could do. I talked to him and he told me that I wasn't really dead. He said that when Voldemort tried and failed to kill me when I was a baby, part of his soul went into me. When he tried to kill me in the Forest, his soul was driven from me instead. Dumbledore said that I could go back. So I did. I came to lying on the ground. Voldemort was getting up; I think he fell down when he killed me. Voldemort made Hagrid carry me and he carried me to the grounds where you all came. I could see you all and I heard Ginny's scream and watched as she was set aflame. I hated that. I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't reveal myself. You all know what happens after that."

Harry hadn't realized that he had been looking down until he raised his head and saw that Ginny was looking at him strangely.

"What?" Harry said defensively.

"Nothing, Harry," Ginny said,"I'm just touched."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Just because you wanted to save me."

"But anyone would've!" Harry said,"Right?" He looked at Ron.

"I don't know, mate," Ron said,"we had the chance, and no one did. We were all too afraid to."

"Well," Harry said,"I love her. I couldn't watch her die."

"Thanks, Harry, I love you too."

Ron looked at her pointedly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ginny. "Well, I do, and you'll have to get used to it." Ginny said crossly. At that very moment, Mrs. Weasley walked through the portrait hole looking tired.

"I've just finished healing for now. I'll go back tomorrow. As for all of you, you should go to bed."

"But we don't want to." George began in protest, but Mrs. Weasley was quick to respond.

"No, you are all tired. Now let's go."

They all grumbled in protest, except for Ginny, who looked relieved. Harry led them all to the boys dormitory where he and Ron slept. There were 5 beds there. Harry gave his to Molly and Ron's to Arthur. George got Seamus's, Charlie got Dean's, and Percy got Neville's. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all slept on the floor. It was a tight fit, but they managed. Hermione conjured up sleeping bags. Harry and Ginny were in the bathroom, Harry brushing his teeth, Ginny brushing out her hair. Harry spit and turned to face Ginny.

"Here. Let me do it." She gave him the brush and he started running it through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ginny.

"Sure. What is it?" Harry replied.

"Who did you think of in the Forest before you died?"

"Well, it was a girl to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yup, she's beautiful and strong and a good fighter."

"I suppose she's a redhead?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking of her blazing look and the feel of her lips on mine."

"Was it me?"

"Mmm hmm." said Harry and Ginny turned round and kissed him fiercely.

"Was it like that?"

"Yeah," said Harry,"Just like that."

Harry set the brush down and took Ginny's hand. He turned around and opened the door. They walked around George, who was asleep in his sleeping bag, and got into their adjacent sleeping bags. The ground was uncomfortable, but that didn't matter because Ginny was holding his hand tightly. He loved her. She was so beautiful. Harry could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and was able to fight sleep long enough to whisper "I love you," in Ginny's ear before he fell into his dreams.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He lay there in bed for a few minutes, just watching Ginny sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. They locked eyes on each other and just stayed that way for a minute before Ginny said "Good Morning." and leaned over to kiss Harry. He kissed her back and then they got up. Only Ron and Hermione were still asleep. Ginny went into the bathroom to shower while Harry waited outside. Five minutes later, Ginny called through the door asking Harry to hand her bathrobe to her. He found it in her trunk and knocked on the door. She opened it a crack and Harry slipped it through. She grabbed it and closed the door. A minute later, she came out with it on and a towel wrapped around her head. She headed over to her trunk and pulled out some clothes and went back into the bathroom. She walked out, cast a drying spell on her hair, and kissed Harry on the cheek. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He shed his clothes and stepped beneath the warm water. He let it run over his body and washed his hair quickly, for he could hear Hermione banging on the door. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and got out his toothbrush. Hermione was yelling for him to hurry, so he spit and then opened the door. Hermione nearly fell on top of him. He walked past, ignoring her profuse apologies. Ginny looked around and poked him in the chest.

"You need to put on a shirt, young man."

"I know." Harry said, and he dug through his trunks.

He produced a shirt, boxers and some shorts and went back into the bathroom. He put on his clothes, cast a drying spell on his hair, and walked out again. Hermione rushed in and closed the door behind her. Harry walked over to Ginny.

"Shall we go to breakfast, m'lady?" he said, then offered his arm, which she gladly took and they headed off to breakfast in the Great Hall. They sat down next to the other Weasleys. Percy greeted them with a "Hello, Ginny" and "Hello, Harry". Harry didn't realize how hungry he was until he took his first bite of toast. He ate ravenously, shoveling in eggs and kippers.

"Really Harry, you shouldn't eat like that," said Ginny,"You look like Ron."

"Ahm ungree." said Harry through a mouthful of food. Ginny giggled.

"Now you're really like Ron!"

Harry continued, steaming on like this for a straight five minutes before he stopped. Just then Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Good Morning" said Hermione.

"Good Morning!" said Ginny back cheerily.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron.

"Why are you so grumpy?" countered Ginny.

"I am not," Ron said indignantly.

"Whatever." Ginny said, then took a bite of toast, then immediately grimaced.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just my arm." Ginny said, trying to pass off as nonchalant, but failing. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"We better go take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny didn't reply, just nodded and stood. Harry stood too and pushed the bench back. He helped Ginny out and took the hand of her uninjured left arm. She held the other arm close to her body and together they walked through huge doors to the entrance hall. They turned and walked up the stairs to the infirmary. They walked through those doors, and Madam Pomfrey, who was bending over a student, straightened up. She saw Ginny and told her to sit on on of the beds. Ginny sat on the side of the bed and Harry pulled up a chair facing her. Madam Pomfrey finished what she was doing and came over by Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny just shook her head and clenched her teeth.

"I think she hurt her arm when she stood up to Voldemort."

"Well, I'll have to take a look at it," said Madam Pomfrey,"Hold out your arm."

Ginny did, and Madam Pomfrey took it. She prodded various parts of Ginny's arm, going from Ginny's elbow to her wrist, asking if it hurt. Ginny grimaced when Madam Pomfrey got midway between Ginny's elbow and wrist.

"You appear to have broken your arm. Unfortunately, it has shifted because you have left it alone so long. Fortunately, I can fix it. Unfortunately, I will have to reset it and it will hurt very much. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded.

"You may want to hold her hand, Potter." Harry took Ginny's hand and she looked him in the eyes somewhat apprehensively. Madam Pomfrey gripped Ginny's arm with both hands and pushed. Ginny winced and squeezed Harry's hand harder. There was an audible pop and Ginny moaned in pain. Madam Pomfrey let go and stood up.

"We'll have you stay for the rest of the day, just to regain some of your strength. Then you can go back to normal activities. You will just have to be extra careful."

She bustled over to a counter and brought out a familiar bottle of Skele-Gro, two vials of potion, and a roll of bandages.

"We'll just bandage it up and give you a dose of Skele-Gro, some Strengthening solution, and Sleeping potion."

Ginny held out her arm again and Madam Pomfrey wrapped it up slowly. Then Ginny slid off the bed and Harry pulled back the covers for her. She climbed slowly into bed, taking extra care not to bump her arm. Harry pulled the covers back over Ginny. Madam Pomfrey poured out some of the Skele-Gro and Strengthening solution into a cup. Ginny took it in her left hand and drank it down in one gulp. She winced and Harry knew that it was the horrible burning sensation that caused it. She put down the cup and Madam Pomfrey refilled it with Sleeping potion. Ginny picked it up.

"Wait," Harry said," Not yet." He kissed her softly on the forehead and she closed her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back and then she swallowed the potion. Her eyelids fluttered and then closed and she started breathing deeply. He looked at her peaceful face for a moment before sitting back in the chair. He felt his own eyes closing when the door burst open and Ron rushed in, followed by a breathless Hermione.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione panted.

Ron ignored her. Then George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley came in behind them. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Only 6 visitors at a time!" she scolded.

"Oh calm down, Madam, we'll only be a minute," Arthur said.

"What happened?" Ron demanded.

"She just broke her arm, that's all."

"Then why is she unconscious?"

"She's had Sleeping potion so she can rest."

"Oh," said Ron, "Ok."

Mrs. Weasley came over and touched Ginny's forehead.

"She'll be fine," Harry said,"Really."

Bill and Fleur left, assured, and Percy followed. Hermione and the other Weasleys turned to leave and Ron said,

"Come on, Harry." Hermione turned to him.

"Don't be thick, Ron. He's going to stay with her, can't you see?"

"All right." Ron said and followed Hermione out the door. Harry sat back in his chair, tired, and let himself nod off.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a start and looked at the clock. He had been asleep for three hours. Madam Pomfrey was at the counter preparing something. She turned around and saw Harry.

"Good, you're awake. Miss Weasley will be waking up soon and then we can give her more Strengthening Solution."

Harry nodded, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Ginny and her flaming hair falling across the pillow. She was perfect, his, forever. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry there. She smiled faintly at him and kissed him back. She sat up in bed and Madam Pomfrey came over with the Strengthening Solution.

"Good, you're up. Feeling better?"

Ginny nodded and took the cup from Madam Pomfrey. She drank it down in one gulp and set the cup down. "When can I leave?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, you seem to have recovered quickly, so I suppose you can leave when you'd like."

"Really? Great. Let's go to lunch, Harry." She threw back the covers and got up.

She took Harry's hand and together they walked out and down the hall where they met Peeves who blew a raspberry at them and chanted loudly, "Potty's got a girlfriend, Potty's got a girlfriend and it's the Weasel girl!"

"Oh shut up, Peeves," said Ginny. "That's old news."

They walked past Peeves and down the stairs to the entrance hall, and they could still hear the last strains of the poltergeist's song. Harry pushed open the door and looked for the Weasleys. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. Harry led Ginny over to them and Hermione looked up.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ginny!" She looked to Ginny. "You're all well now?"

"Yeah," said Ginny,"but I still have to wear this."

She held up her arm, which was wrapped up in bandages.

They sat down next to Hermione and Ron, and coincidentally, across from Seamus and Dean. Dean looked down at his plate. This did not pass Ginny's notice, however, and she looked at him.

"What's wrong with you? Just because we're not dating doesn't mean you can't talk. I think you're just jealous."

Dean didn't reply, just turned to Seamus and started talking to him about Quidditch.

"Whatever," Ginny said,"he'll get over it sometime."

Ever since he and Ginny broke up, he hadn't been able to talk to her face or even meet her eyes.

"So, what have I missed?" Ginny asked. Ron spoke.

"McGonagall sorted us into groups to start on repairing the castle. You, me, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus are in a group. We are going to start in the common room and dorms. Then we are cleaning our assigned classrooms. We got Trelawneys, Snape's, and the Quidditch pitch. We've also got to clean the corridor and staircases by the astronomy tower, along with the tower itself. We start after lunch."

"Wow. Lucky we got our favorite teachers rooms." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a long day," said Ginny,"Wonder if I can handle it with my arm."

"Maybe we should talk to McGonagall about it." Harry suggested.

"I'll be fine." Ginny assured him.

"If you're sure," said Harry and he tucked into his food.

He looked up and saw Ginny struggling to cut her chicken and Harry took the knife from her.

"I can manage," Ginny said, but she looked grateful.

Harry finished and put the knife down.

"There. Do you want me to feed you?" Ginny giggled.

"I'm good. Besides, I don't think Ron would allow that."

"You're bloody well right I won't." Ron said grumpily.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Just what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't like you and Harry dating. It's too weird." Ron said, "There. Happy now?"

"No, I'm not." said Ginny crossly. "I love Harry, and you'll have to deal with it."

Ron looked up at Ginny skeptically.

"Don't you think love is a bit of a stretch? I mean-"

Ginny cut him off.

"No. I've loved Harry from the moment he saved me in the chamber, even before that, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Not even this." she said, then turned and kissed Harry passionately, maybe a bit longer than was polite.

"All right, I get it," Ron said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ginny nodded angrily as if to say that it was settled. The rest of the meal finished in stony silence between Ron and Ginny, and Hermione's attempt to get either talking failed. Finally the last fork was set down and the group stood. They made their way out into the entrance hall and to the Gryffindor common room. They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized that none of them knew the password. Ginny guessed.

"Is it Harry Potter?"

"Right you are miss," said the Fat Lady, and she swung forward to reveal the tunnel.

The group clambered through and gasped at the sight there. The armchairs were nearly all tipped over and there was stuffing oozing out of slashes in the upholstery, no doubt caused by missed curses. The staircases leading to the dorms had chunks of rock blasted away, and the end tables had been knocked over, the glass lamps that had sat on them shattered. The fireplace that usually harbored a warm fire was cold and empty and ashes were strewn all over the carpet.

They began at once, Hermione fixing the fireplace, Ron the stairs and Ginny, Harry and Seamus were fixing the tables, chairs and couches. About a half-hour later, they had finished and they headed up to the dorms. The boys took their dormitory and the girls theirs. The beds in the boys' dormitory had mostly survived, but Neville's bed had broken in half, Seamus' pillow slashed open and leaking feathers everywhere, and the window shattered. A few murmurs of "Reparo" had fixed the dorm. The boys met the girls downstairs, who had had to fix nothing but a crack in the window.

They were now discussing where to go next. They decided on Trelawney's classroom. Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked together, a few steps behind the rest of the group. Harry kissed Ginny's neck and whispered in her ear.

"I bet I can tell your future right here, no crystal ball needed." Ginny giggled.

"Really? Go on then, what's the Inner Eye seeing?"

"The Inner Eye does not see upon command, but here goes. I see a red-haired someone in a wedding veil kissing a handsome black-haired groom with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead."

"Really? Is that our future?"

Harry could see that she had dropped the joking tone, and so did he.

"If you want it to be." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, of course I do!" Ginny squealed, and Ron looked round.

Not wanting to look too suspicious, Harry and Ginny hurried ahead and drew up alongside Seamus.

"What's up with you two lovebirds?" Seamus asked them, giving Harry a mischievous smile.

Harry glanced as if to ask Ginny if he should tell. She shook her head imperceptibly. They wouldn't tell, not yet.

"Oh nothing, Ron won't let us do anything. What he sees anyway."

"Well, that's-" Seamus began, but was interrupted by Peeves, who had appeared with a handful of chalk and was now pelting them with it, singing, "Potty's got a girlfriend, Potty's got a girlfriend and it's the Weasel girl!"

They all ducked their heads and ran into the nearest classroom. They waited until they heard Peeves move away, the song fading into the distance. They peered outside and kept walking. Finally they reached the silver ladder that led to the classroom, or at least, what was left of it. Harry repaired it and climbed up first, then hoisted Ginny up, since her arm was handicapped. The rest followed, and the sight that met their eyes was like the common room and Hall of Prophecy, after they attacked it, combined.

The poufs, armchairs and beanbags that had once sat around tables had been ripped open and stuffing lay like a blanket of snow over the ground. The cabinets that had held crystal balls and teacups were tipped over and shards of glass and china lay covering the ground. The shelves of books had been destroyed, pages were torn out and crumpled everywhere. Hermione looked scandalized. The shades had been torn down and tables overturned. The once strong perfume smell had been blown away by the or coming through the shattered glass windows. It took nearly two hours to get all the chairs properly filled again and glass back together. It took a lot of heavy lifting to move everything back, and Ginny sat out on that. They all lay draped across poufs, panting with the effort it had cost. After a few minutes rest, they were off to Snape's classroom. It was even worse.

All the jars of creatures and ingredients had shattered on the floor as well as the vials of potions, and liquid lay in rainbow puddles on the floor. The chalkboard was cracked down the middle and books' pages lay soaking in solutions. The jars and vials shattered upon the floor could be fixed, but there was no way to restore the liquids to their original containers. They got a large basin from the back and magicked the liquids into it. The mix was dumped down the sink. They took another hour to clean this classroom, and they still were only about halfway done. They left right away to the Quidditch pitch and on the way, saw Hagrid out in his yard fixing the house. They waved from the distance. They went onto the pitch.

Half the stands had been smashed through, no doubt by a giant. The hoops were mainly untouched, but one of them had snapped off near the top. The grounds had great big craters in them. They set to work. Harry and Ginny grabbed some broomsticks and flew up toward the hoops. Ginny flew no-handed with a wand in her free hand. With the combined Hover charms of both of their wands, they managed to get the broken top back on and repaired. They flew around the stands casting Repairing spells as they went. The other group fixed the grounds and the sides of the walls. Harry and Ginny flew a lap around for fun and then touched down near the others. Then the group went to the changing rooms. Some of the locker doors were dented and hanging open, the latches rendered useless. The school brooms were almost all turned into wood chips and the door and walls had deep scratches on them. There was a gaping hole in the roof and cool air was breezing in. They set to it, Harry and Ginny repairing the walls, ceiling and door, Ron and Hermione repairing the lockers and windows. Seamus was set to repair the brooms, but to no avail. Hermione came over to him.

"I suppose brooms can't be repaired that simply. They'll have to buy new ones." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Hermione vanished the shards of broom and the group headed back out the newly repaired door and up the sloping lawn to the great oak doors. They pushed them open.

"Where now?" asked Ginny, and Hermione answered.

"All we have left is the astronomy tower and then we can go to dinner."

"All right," said Harry, "Then let's go."

He took Ginny's hand and they began the long walk to the astronomy tower. They walked in silence for a moment, too tired to speak, and Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder. He twisted around and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Finally they got to the spiraling staircase that led to the top of the tower. Harry guided Ginny up the steps and the rest followed. There was a lot of rubble on the steps and Ron nearly tripped over a particularly large piece of rock. They got to the top and saw that part of the walkway had crumbled away and most of the handrails had been blasted away. Hermione, Seamus, and Ron set to work on the walkway and handrails. Harry and Ginny set to cleaning the staircase. As they waved their wands, chunks of rock flew back into place. There were bloodstains on a few of the steps and they cleaned that off as well. The others came down and they walked to dinner together. Ginny held Harry's hand and put her head on his shoulder again. Harry looked at her face, and he could tell she was tired because she was blinking slowly. She closed her eyes and Harry put his arm around her shoulder. They got to the Great Hall and Harry looked around.

Everyone else was already there and the feast had already started. Harry led Ginny to a bench over by Mrs. Weasley and they sat down. Ginny leaned on Harry and yawned. Harry loaded his plate with lamb, beans and a roll. He looked over at Ginny. Her eyelids were drooping and she leaned closer into him.

"Are you going to eat anything?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm too tired to eat." Harry reached across Ron and got another roll.

He tore off a piece and held it in front of Ginny's face.

"Eat," he commanded, and she opened her mouth.

Harry popped it in and got another. He fed her the entire roll and then turned to his own food. He ate slowly, savoring the taste of good food after a long day. At last he set down his fork and looked over at Ginny. She was sleeping. He waited for the others to finish. They all got up, and Harry looked at Ginny again. She was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, he picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her, following the others up the steps into the entrance hall. They made the long walk up to Gryffindor tower and Ginny didn't stir once until they got to the common room entrance. She looked up at him, half awake, smiled, and promptly fell back asleep. Harry ducked through the portrait hole, careful of Ginny's long legs, and collapsed onto a couch. Ginny woke at his sudden movement and tried to sit up. Harry let her and she sat in between him and the arm of the couch and curled up next to him. He held her close, and she rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep, and he could feel her breathing beneath his arms. Ron and Hermione sat in separate armchairs facing him. They talked of Voldemort and the life to come.

"I reckon mum would let you stay with us for a while. You could have Bill's old room." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Harry said sleepily, "I'd like to see Ginny more often."

This was all he was able to speak before he fell asleep with Ginny in his arms. Ron looked at them.

"Should I wake them up?" he asked.

"No, let them sleep." said Hermione, yawning. "I'm going up to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." said Ron, and he walked up the stairs to bed.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke sometime a few hours later. The fire had died and it was pitch dark. Harry fumbled around and found his wand on the side table.

"Lumos," he muttered, and the tip of his wand lit up.

The shapes of the furniture around them were thrown into sharp relief and cast long shadows in the white wand light. Ginny had slid down and was laying across Harry. Harry pointed his wand at one of the lamps on the wall and it lit. He pointed his wand at the couch beneath them.

"Engorgio," he muttered, and the couch magically expanded. Harry moved Ginny off him and lay down next to her.

Harry tried to sleep, but anytime he drifted off, he would have a night mare. It was the same one every time. A flash of green light and Ginny's scream. Then the light would clear and he would see Ginny's body lying broken just as Dumbledore's had. He would sob over her body and wake up sobbing and sweating. Harry woke Ginny accidentally after the umpteenth replay of the nightmare.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. It- It's fine. Really." Ginny looked at him dubiously.

"You're not fine. I can tell. What was it about?"

"I don't want to tell you." Harry insisted. "It would scare you."

"I think I can take it, Harry, now tell me."

"All right," said Harry. "There is a f-flash of green light a-and you scream and then I see- I see your b-body lying there and I c-can't take it. Then I wake up."

Ginny held Harry in her arms.

"Now go to sleep. I'm right here."

Harry nodded weakly and relaxed in Ginny's embrace. He nodded off, and had the dream again, except this time it stopped before the light clears. Harry slept peacefully until morning.

. . .

Ginny woke up and saw Harry. His glasses had slid down his face and were crooked. He was smiling slightly and she wondered why. She lay there with Harry still next to her, with her arms around him, thinking. 'Where will Harry go after this? He can't go back to the Dursley's house, because he is legally an adult. Maybe he will live at Grimmauld Place. Or his parents house. I hope he stays with me because I love him. I'll ask him when he wakes up. Will we go back to Hogwarts? Will we get married? How-' Ginny was interrupted from her thoughts by Harry waking up.

"How are you?" Ginny asked. Harry grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mornin'" he said and stretched.

"Good morning," Ginny replied, and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back and they stayed like that, kissing, for a minute and then-

"Oy! Get away from my sister!"

They broke apart and whirled around as best they could while on a couch. Ron stood at the foot of the stairs glaring at them. Harry blushed furiously, but Ginny just glared back.

"He's my boyfriend, Ron. I can do what I want. I am not a little girl anymore. I don't need you fussing over me. Harry can take care of me, hasn't he proved that? If you tell me to stay away from Harry again, I'll use the Bat Bogey Hex on you, doesn't matter that you're my brother. I mean it."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but he looked at Ginny's serious face, most likely considering the fact that Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes were not to be taken lightly, and closed it again stupidly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on Harry, let's get away from my brother."

She dragged Harry through the portrait hole, out into the corridor, up several flight of stairs and down multiple other corridors. It was only when Harry saw the tapestry of the dancing trolls that Harry realized where they were going: the Room of Requirement.

Ginny let go of Harry and paced in front of the door, clearly concentrating hard. A door appeared and Ginny walked through it, Harry following. She collapsed onto an armchair sobbing.

"I hate him. He is such a prat. Why can't he just accept that I love you?"

Harry sat on the armrest and put his arm around her.

"He's just being protective of you. You're his little sister and it scares him to see you growing up so fast. He'll come around eventually." Ginny raised her head.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I just wish that he would understand."

"I'll talk to him later. As for now, I'm here." Harry said reassuringly.

He kissed her softly. She broke it off and looked at Harry.

"I love you. Will you stay with me? Please don't move away. I would miss you too much, and I don't want to go through that again. It was the worst. Will you stay?"

Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Harry looked at her lovingly.

"Oh Ginny, of course I'll stay. I love you too. I couldn't stand missing you too. I looked at the Marauders' Map every night to see if you were okay. I will never leave you again."

Ginny moved over and made room for Harry.

"I don't want to go back yet," she said, "I want to spend the night here with you."

"But it's not nighttime. We barely woke up." Harry protested.

"I don't care. I'm still tired." said Ginny.

"All right," Harry said, "Room, we need a bed...a bathroom...and a changing area."

A queen size bed appeared on one side of the room. A bathroom and dressing room appeared in the far corner of the room. Ginny spoke up this time.

"We also need pajamas."

Two pairs of red and gold pajamas appeared on the bed. Ginny took one pair of the pajamas into the dressing room and emerged a minute later with them on. Harry went in next while Ginny went to brush her teeth. He came out and waited for Ginny outside the bathroom. She came out and Harry went in. He wished for a toothbrush and one appeared. He grabbed the tube of toothpaste that was lying on the counter already and started to brush his teeth. He thought. 'What would Mrs. Weasley say if she found out Ginny and I were here alone sleeping? What am I going to say? What-' Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Ginny calling his name. He spit and rinsed and opened the door.

"What?" he asked Ginny.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what we'll tell your mum after we go back."

"Don't worry," Ginny reassured him, "We'll deal with her later. Now come in."

Harry came over and got into bed with Ginny. He extinguished the lamp with his wand and lay on his back in the darkness, thinking about what he would do after Hogwarts was back to normal. 'I'd like to marry Ginny, but she is only 16 now. Maybe I'll just go live at the Burrow for a while, and get a job or something. When she's of age I'll ask her.'

Ginny shifted and lay next to him with her head on his chest. He began stroking her hair absent- mindedly. They fell asleep that way, laying next to each other.

. . .

Harry woke sometime later. Ginny was still asleep next to him. She hadn't moved at all. Harry looked around. 'I need the time,' he thought, and no sooner had he than a clock appeared. It was twelve thirty. Harry's stomach growled loudly. 'Too bad we can't get some food in here,' Harry thought, then realized something.

"Kreacher," he called softly, and a moment later Kreacher appeared.

"What does master require?" asked Kreacher, bowing low.

"Could you send some food up from the kitchens?" Harry asked.

"Right away, master," said Kreacher. "Kreacher will bring master something good to eat."

With a crack, he was gone. Ginny stirred.

"Wuzzigoinon?" asked Ginny, half-awake.

"Sorry to wake you, Kreacher is bringing food."

"Good," said Ginny, "I'm so hungry." Harry leaned over to kiss her. They were kissing and Kreacher appeared. They jumped apart, blushing. Kreacher bowed.

"Should Kreacher come after masters are done with their interactions?"

"No, it's fine Kreacher. Thank you for the food. You can go now. Kreacher bowed low again and left the tray of food on the bedspread. Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Shall we get on with our 'interactions'?" Ginny nodded and crashed her lips on his. They stayed like that for a minute until they broke apart.

"Harry, can we eat? I'm hungry." Harry shushed her with a kiss.

"We can eat in a minute. Right now I'm only hungry for you."

They kissed again, and it was reminiscent of the kiss they had shared at the Burrow last summer. they kissed for a minute until Harry broke it off.

"Now we can eat."

Harry grabbed a sandwich off of the plate and pulled it apart.

"Ugh, corned beef." he said, and put it back on the plate.

Ginny ate both of their sandwiches. When she finished, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on," he said, "let's go back now."

Ginny stood grudgingly. She followed Harry out the door without another word. They walked back to Gryffindor tower and through the portrait hole.

Hermione was cuddling up to Ron on the couch and Dean and Seamus were talking to them. Ginny walked over and stood in front of Ron. Ron looked up at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Ginny. I just am not used to my best mate liking my sister." Ron said.

Hermione scoffed. "That is no good reason, Ron, and you know it."

Ron continued, not listening to Hermione. "I just don't want to keep walking in on you snogging.

Ginny glared at him. "You don't need to barge into my room without freaking knocking first. It's my room."

Ron just looked at her. "Whatever."

Ginny sat on the other side of the couch next to Harry and snuggled up to him. Dean made a move to stand, but Seamus stopped him.

"You need to talk to her mate, you can't avoid Ginny forever." Seamus told Dean.

Dean sighed. "All right." He turned toward Ginny, red-faced with embarrassment.

"Er- well- I'm er- happy you've found someone you er- like." He finished awkwardly.

"Love." Ginny corrected him and turned away. "I'm glad too. Now can we just be friends? I don't like this whole awkwardness."

"All right." said Dean resignedly, not liking the famous line, 'can we just be friends?'

He sat down and began talking to Seamus again.

Harry laughed. "He'll come around. Now let's go to lunch."

As if in response, Ron's stomach grumbled. They all laughed as they headed through the portrait hole together.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked at Ginny and took her hand. She squeezed his hand back. Ron seemed changed to have gotten his concerns off his chest about the pair dating. They headed down to the Great Hall. All the people who had stayed to help were sitting at the tables, but they weren't sitting by house. Gryffindors sat with Hufflepuffs, Slytherins with Ravenclaws. They were all there for each other, all rivalries forgotten. They had all been through too much to care anymore. The group scanned the Hall for the rest of the Weasleys and saw them at the Ravenclaw table with Neville, Luna, Padma and Parvati. The group walked over and sat down. Ginny sat next to Luna, Harry on her left. Neville was next to Luna, and Ginny noticed they were holding hands.

"Hello," said Luna, "nice to see you two are safe and able to get back together. I suppose you don't have to worry now, with Voldemort gone."

"Yeah," said Ginny pointedly, "Harry won't be leaving me to go find more Horcruxes." She glanced over at Harry.

"Right," said Harry tiredly, "But I will have to help round up all those Death Eaters."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "You don't need to worry about that. Let the Aurors handle it. You've done enough already."

"I suppose so," Harry said, "But I reckon Kingsley'll want me as an Auror. And I've wanted to be one. He'll be around to recruit me any day now."

"You can be an Auror later. But for now you deserve a break," Ginny said stubbornly; she was not about to let Harry away again like that.

"I'll talk to him myself if I have to.

"All right, I'm sure Kingsley will understand. And it'll be nice to have you back." He smiled at Ginny, then turned to Neville and Luna and nodded at their hands. "Looks like you've got something going Neville, I see you finally talked to her."

"Yeah," Neville began happily, "I found Luna and told her that I fancied her. She told me she did too." Luna was blushing slightly.

"That's wonderful," Ginny said earnestly, "I'm glad you both found someone. It helps you recover, now you've got someone."

They were all smiling now.

A distraction came in the form of food on their plates. Harry looked down and saw some of his favorite, treacle tart. Harry dug in awkwardly with his left hand. Ginny saw this and let go of his right. She picked up her fork too and started eating. They all ate for a while in mostly silence. When they had all finished, Harry leaned over the table to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked her.

"Well, we've finished our work here, so we can go. You're more than welcome to stay at the Burrow with all of us."

"Of course, thank you," Harry said (he had been expecting the invitation), "I'd love to. I'll be in and out though, attending to business. When can we leave?"

"Now, actually, if we are all done eating."

They all nodded. Ron looked as if he wanted to eat more food but would rather go home. They all wanted to go home.

"Alright then, I'll tell Minerva and then we will be on our way." Mrs. Weasley stood and walked up to the teachers' table. They watched her talk for a minute, then stop and glance back at Harry and Ginny worriedly, then talk again to McGonagall. McGonagall nodded and Mrs. Weasley's started back.

"What d'you reckon that was about?" Ron asked Harry, leaning over.

"Dunno," Harry said, "What do you think?"

Ron shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out eventually." He quickly sat back up as Mrs. Weasley drew up alongside the table.

"We can go," she said, pretending not to have done anything suspicious, even though everyone had noticed. "We can apparate, since the defenses around the castle are down. Best not to do it here though, we don't want to attract unwanted attention. Besides, we have to pack anyway." No one moved. "Well, go on, pack, we can meet in the Entrance Hall in an hour. That should give you enough time to pack and say goodbyes. Go."

They all stood and left the Great Hall to go pack.


End file.
